Last Time Around
by wheezes wizard weasleys
Summary: “Keep on moving like you did last summer, when the grass was greener and your hair was longer.” When Alex meets Nate again, she’s in for a surprise. NALEX


**Disclaimer: **I realize this is the first time I've done this o.O well, here it is. I am not old and withered, and certainly not clever enough to think of Camp Rock or WoWP.

**Author's Note: **Read, review, buy Nick's new CD… oh, and get me a coffee, please?

**Name of Story: **Last Time Around

**Summary:** "Keep on moving like you did last summer, when the grass was greener and your hair was longer." When Alex meets Nate again, she's in for a surprise. NALEX

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairings:** Nalex, implied Smitchie

**POV:** Alex's

**OMJ**

I sat on a desk, smiling at Harper and Mitchie, for once, relaxed and not being my usual sarcastic, snarky self. Now, one might say that something like I put on a spell to keep myself from being snarky and dislikable, but that one would be wrong. Nope, I as just in an unusually good – and for once, it didn't come from Justin being in pain. Or annoyed.

You know; the usual.

So I sat on the desk, my hands gripping the edge while my legs, clad in shorts, swung in circles as I chatted and was, over all, pleasant.

Trust me, you're not the only one shocked.

As the bell rang, I let out a groan, hopping off the desk. And that, my dear … well, I'm not about to call you friends, but whatever, this is where our story starts.

Just as my feet touched the ground and I brushed a strand of dark hair from my eyes, a boy walked in. A boy who I hadn't seen since last summer; when, well, we had a bit of a… how to put it? Oh, I know. Fling. We had a bit of a summer fling, high off of each other and giggly and sarcastic and witty and all lovey-dovey. But, being unobservant, I didn't notice him. Well, lie, but I didn't recognize him.

He'd changed. The last year, our junior year, I had managed to avoid him, and now… well, he'd cut his curly locks short and he was taller and he was… everything he hadn't been. As he talked to my friend, Shane, his eyes flickered to me, and they locked.

And a connection burned between us, and it felt as if I'd finally found the red lego piece I'd had but dropped in a pile of a million of other lego pieces. And yes, there had been other pieces, but none of them had been quite as nice. After a moment, he looked away, murmuring something to Shane. Shane's eyes flickered my way for the briefest of moments, but I couldn't help but feel smug. Yes, he was asking about me.

The person broke away from Shane, a determined look on his face – he was a man on a mission as he sauntered towards me. Nearing me, I could feel Harper and Mitchie's stares, stares reminding me this was study hall and it was a miracle the teacher had yet to arrive, but I ignored their relentless looks as I shifted my weight, impatiently waiting for him as he approached, more then ready for him to break this ice.

After what seemed like forever, he was there, a cocky smile on his face. "Hey; what's your name?" and his smile grew familiar and any attraction I felt for him dissipated. Because we'd already done this.

Somehow, he missed it until a moment after the words left his mouth.

**OMJ**

He was different, I obviously realized that as I leaned back in my chair during study hall. He was laughing with Shane, pointedly keeping his dark eyes away from me. He looked different, he was more relaxed, more… arrogant.

I doodled in my margins, knowing that I had a date with George tonight, but my thoughts were befuddled with Nate. As the bell finally rang, I slowly stood up, unusually quiet and thoughtful when Nate approached.

He stopped in front of me, his new, cocky smirk in place. "Hey, Alex," he greeted, and I placed a hand on my hip, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Nate," I said, voice tinted with sarcasm and boredom.

Pausing, he leaned forward, his hot mouth ending near my ear. I tensed for a moment and I could feel him smirking before he breathily said, "Keep on moving like you did last summer."

And then he abruptly turned and left, leaving me, Alex Russo, queen of words and comebacks, completely and utterly speechless.

**OMJ**

Leaning against my locker, I smirked at George, who was quite clearly in love with me. (Why wouldn't he be?) "So, George, about homecoming…" I drawled, and he gave me a somewhat skeptic look.

"Listen, Alex, I think we went over this. I mean, sure, well… you were snippy, then you were positive and it was great, but then it was a bit too much and now you're snippy again. I can't really go on a date with someone who has so much range and won't sit still." My brows furrowed for a moment before I grinned.

"Aww, George; I am definitely not range. I am completely and utterly predictable." I lifted my heeled foot, tapping it against the ground as my mind reeled. "See, I was just showing you how peppy and positive can be," I drawled it out, letting my mind think, "annoying and… not cool. But now I'm back to normal, so I'll see you at homecoming."

Of course, just when I had him trapped, Nate showed up, and his arm wound around my waist as he smirked at me, causing me to glower back.

"Nate," I spoke waspishly, and George's look was quite startled.

"Nate? You know… _Alex?" _his tone was incredulous, and I couldn't help but gape, nursing a now tender wound.

"Everyone does," I grumbled, scowling at the two of my conspirators.

Nate, however, ignored me, speaking instead to George. "Yeah, Russo's a great girl. My ex; a wonderful person, she's simply lovely."

George looked… relieved? "Well, then," he said, tone sounding somewhat superior, "how is she as a date?"

Nate smirked, glancing slyly at me. "Well, she's quite a wild ride, always surprising." George looked triumphantly at me while Nate spoke quietly enough for only me to hear.

"Remember, Alex; keep on moving like you did last summer. You know that time period, right?" his tone turned momentarily mocking before he added, "it was when the grass was greener… and your hair was longer." His nimble fingers caught a strand of my hair, and I jerked back, glaring while he continued to smirk.

Nate Black had befuddled my again.

**OMJ**

Still steaming over the amount of times Nate has caught himself in my life on the first day of school, I stormed from Calc, furious over how he'd turned George off of me. I had had him so close, too! And it was like Nate knew exactly what we'd been talking about, what George didn't want to hear and… grr.

(Yes, I did just growl at you, if you couldn't tell.)

As I stormed through the hallways, everyone parted for me, seeming to sense hat I was in a horrible mood. My dark hair brushed against my cheeks as I let off steam, making sure to keep away from Mitchie and Harper, both of whom I wasn't in the mood to talk with.

Fingernails digging into skin, I briskly walked to my locker, my heels clicking softly against the floor while my skinny jeans rubbed against my legs. Pulling open my set locker, I reached for my tiger-pink binder when I hand tapped my shoulder. Whirling around, my raging brown eyes met with… George's? Blinking in surprise, I forced myself to relax, and place my demanding frown with a sweet smile.

"Hey George," I said, eyes flicking to the ground and back up. George shifted slightly, nodding awkwardly.

"Um, hey, Alex; I just wanted to let you know that I felt pretty bad about how I've never given you much of a chance… and I know Nate can sometimes hold a grudge, so…" he swallowed, looking unwilling. "Maybe we could get to know each other over lunch?"

Smile growing, I nodded, playing the cute, innocent girl I so was not. "Yeah, I'd like that," I murmured, deceitful as always.

George nodded, swallowing thickly, and then turned to leave.

Smiling, I turned again, slamming my locker shut with a sloppy smile on my face. Of course, Nate was out to get me as he intercepted me just as I was about to walk away.

"Hey Lexie," his voice was calm, but my eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What do you want?" my voice was gritted, and he smirked.

"Just adding to what I keep saying," his reply was light, eyes sparkling. "See, I just wanted you to remember that, even if you're becoming… er, 'familiar' with George, don't forget about the fun we had last summer."

Rolling my eyes, I quipped back, "Don't worry – I also won't forget the horrible break up."

Sure, not the best, but I felt a bit better as I clicked away without looking back at Nate, not bothering to wait for his reply.

**OMJ**

Excited, I hurried towards the cafeteria where George would be, and I couldn't help but be excited. After all, this really was my chance – finally show everyone that me and George were meant to be.

And just as I was about to enter the cafeteria, I ran into – literally – Nate and Shane.

The three of us collided, and I stumbled backwards, frazzled. Blinking severely, I managed to stumble to a stop, afterwards curiously peered up at the two, glaring at Nate and sending Shane a strained smile.

"Um, hey…" I said awkwardly, grimacing.

Shane smirked, stretching slightly. "Alex, wussup? Mitchie wanted me to tell you that George is planning on asking you to homecoming." Rolling his eyes, he grunted, "she seriously made me wait out here to tell you because she was hungry."

Alright, now, normally, I would've laughed at how whipped Shane was, but I was too busy processing the first part of the information. _George was asking me to homecoming! _I couldn't help but squeal in excitement, causing the two boys to give me odd looks.

"Well, I'm starving," Shane grunted grumpily, immediately departing, leaving me with Nate, who now leaned against the wall, smirking at me.

"Hey, Alex," he said, and I glared, while his smirk grew. "So, new man?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess," I said cautiously, on my guard.

"I'm guessing this changes your plans," he mused, fingers tapping against his thigh.

Narrowing my eyes, I replied (somewhat snarky in tone), "Yeah, well, these plans have been changing ever since we ended."

Our eyes met, and I tiny piece of me was smacked with an unknown feeling, and while I wanted to pursue what it meant, I forced myself into our conversation. "See, we are what people nowadays call 'over'."

Leaning forward, his hot breath, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, hit my ear. "Honey, I'm just getting started."

**OMJ**

That night, I was squealing over it – George had asked me out, and I was more then thrilled. After all, I finally got what I wanted.

As always.

Leaning against my headboard, I was doodling in margins when my phone let out a trill. Pushing my body over, I gripped the phone, bringing it to me to look at who was calling. Once I saw, I nearly fell over in shock.

Nate was calling me.

I didn't pick up, but when it became clear that his message was over, curiosity got the best of me.

"_Hey, Alex; more to add to these lines I've been feeding to you all day. See, I just wanted you to know… even though I should let you go, you're all I've wanted. Can't you remember?" _**Click**.

And I knew I had someone to call back.

**OMJ**

**Author's Flipping Note: **Definitely not my best work, but I think it's cute and short. Could it be better written? Yes. But muse is incredibly fickle, so I'm proud that I even managed to get mine to work, if I'm honest. But personally, I find it quite enjoyable – and it is inspired by Nick's Last Time Around (uh duh). Now, I know Alex is pretty OOC, but I'm going to stubbornly say it's ok just this once, because I think I've portrayed her perfectly in all of my other stories.

Now, I'm extremely tired, because my sister woke me up this morning that my school has mercifully let us off in; so I'm going to go back to bed as soon as I posted this, since when I finished it at twelve last night I fell asleep at my computer.

Review.


End file.
